Poker is one of the oldest gambling card games in America. Traditionally it has been played in casinos, card rooms, clubs and homes throughout the country. In recent years there have been considerable variations and improvements in games. Many new games use poker as their basis. For example, in the casino "live" gaming areas, games such as "Caribbean Stud," "Pai Gow" and "Let It Ride" are becoming increasingly popular, and displacing older standards such as blackjack, roulette and craps. These newer games are all based on poker hands using poker rankings. In addition to the new games, new technology is taking advantage of the interest in poker. For example, video poker machines, which may use standard poker or a variation of it, are taking up the casino space previously occupied by old "one armed bandits" or multi-reel slot machines. All of the foregoing attests to the popularity of, and interest in, poker.
One of the most popular poker games is "Texas Holdem." The annual World Series of Poker at Binion's Horseshoe in Las Vegas, Nev. uses No Limit Texas Holdem to determine the World Champion. The game starts with each player being dealt two cards face down. A first betting round follows the deal of the two face down cards. In the betting round, a player may pass or may make the initial bet. Once a bet has been made by a player, other players may call the bet, raise the bet, or fold the hand. The betting continues until there are no further raises, and all players have either called the last bet or folded. Next, three common cards, so named because they are common to all hands, are dealt face up. The players again evaluate their hands, each player using his or her two face down cards, together with the three common cards. A second betting round ensues. Next, a fourth common card is dealt face up, followed by a third betting round. Finally, a fifth common card is dealt face up, followed by a fourth betting round. The hands of all players remaining--i.e. all players who did not fold in any of the betting rounds--are compared. The winner is the player who achieves the highest hand according to standard poker rankings: royal flush, straight flush, four of a kind, full house, flush, straight, 3 of a kind, two pair, one pair, high card. The winner takes the pot.
While games such as the above described game of Texas Holdem are popular, there are a number of drawbacks. One problem for commercial gaming establishments is that the game is player versus player, as opposed to player versus the house. This means that the house must collect a percentage of the pot to make a profit. Because each hand can take a considerable amount of time, given the number of betting rounds and the time inherent in bluffing, attempting to "read" other players, and so on, the profit margin for the house is limited. In addition, many would-be customers are simply too intimidated to play against other players, especially in light of the fact that the other players may be professional card players with considerable experience.
What is needed is a game that may be based on poker but that may be played player versus the dealer. It is further desirable that player actions such as increasing the bet and folding the hand can be performed without time consuming bluffing and attempting to read other players, to provide acceptable turnaround time per hand to allow for improved profit margin. It is further desirable that the game is not intimidating to new or inexperienced players. It is further desirable that the game maintain some elements of successive betting, and have a method of play and payout structure that maintains player interest.